heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and Friends
[[wikipedia:File:Winnie the Pooh and Friends.jpg|thumb|Cover of Winnie the Pooh and Friends]] Winnie the Pooh and Friends is a compilation video released in 1984 from Walt Disney Home Video featuring the following four cartoon shorts: * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore: a 1983 cartoon short where it's Eeyore's birthday and nobody has noticed. However, Pooh and his friends prove him wrong with a surprise birthday party and a game of Pooh Sticks. * Hooked Bear: a 1956 cartoon shot that had an opening that was later used to open the "Walt Disney Cartoon Classics" videos. In this short Humphrey tries to get some fish but constantly throws them back into the lake when he spots a much bigger fish than the ones he has. This continues for quite some time in the cartoon and before the happy-go-lucky bear knows it, fishing season is over and hunting season opens. * Hold that Pose: a Goofy cartoon short from 1950 where the Goof is tired after a long days work and decides to get a hobby which is photographing. He goes to the zoo and picks a vicious bear (Note that this short marks the first appearance of Humphrey, which may seem hard to believe as the bear in this cartoon is a lot more vicious, rather than the happy-go-lucky bear which is Humphrey's better-known persona; perhaps this particular bear is Humphrey's cousin or brother). * In the Bag: a 1956 cartoon short which is very popular because of the song by the same name of the title. In this, the last appearance of Humphrey and Ranger J Woodlore the tourists have left the park leaving trash everywhere so the lazy ranger gets the bears to help him, but then the bears discover his trick and dump their bags of garbage on the ground. So the Ranger cooks up a dish, chicken cacciatore, but will not give it to the bears unless they clean up their section of the park. So the mean bears put all of their garbage into Humphrey's section, but unfortunately the bag breaks so Humphrey hides the garbage under a bush. Next, he tries to burn it, but, in a cameo appearance, Smokey Bear puts out the fire with his foot and says "Only you can prevent wild fires." (on a side note, the scene with Smokey was edited at one time, but it has been reinstated in later showings). Finally Humphrey puts all of the trash in a geyser (known as the Old Fateful) causing it to spill garbage everywhere and finally results with the hapless bear getting to clean up all of the garbage instead of eating his chicken cacciatore. Unlike most other Walt Disney Home Video releases of the time, there is no "Walt Disney and You" promotion seen after In the Bag. References *Winnie the Pooh and Friends (1984) Review at The New York Times Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:1984 films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated films Category:1980s American animated films